Why Taishou Inuyasha Never Loses
by tasukenomiko-x
Summary: Inuyasha's past is a dark one and he will not allow anyone to know why. But can Kagome break through his iron defenses?


Why Taishou Inuyasha Never Loses  
  
By tasukenomikox  
  
Awright, yal, yet another fanfic from the evil ramen eating Tasuki!  
  
Now, I wanna give props to a very creative person out there whose name I have   
  
forgotten due to lack of brain capacity. This fic is based on idea from a fanfic I read called  
  
Why Ranma Saotome Never Loses. I loved the idea and so I got to work on my own  
  
decidedly evil fic! Very angsty, but you gotta love the waff, dontcha? So on, I say, on  
  
with the fic!

Why Taishou Inuyasha Never Loses

"No! Never! I will never give up!"  
  
"I cannot fight you like this, worthless piece of a half-breed. It would be like squashing a fly.   
  
It wouldn't be any fun for me. No sense in fighting a battle already won, eh, brother?  
  
Come, Rin."  
  
"Matte, Sesshomaru-sama! Matte!"  
  
Rin ran after the back of the rapidly disappearing Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Damn him......"  
  
The wounded figure slumped to the ground.

"No! Inuyasha!"

Confused gray eyes met worried chocolate ones as Inuyasha came to.  
  
"Kagome? Where am I?"  
  
Kagome looked down again, relief written across her features.  
  
"You're in my room, Inuyasha."  
  
"Bu-- wh-- how the hell'd I get here?"  
  
Kagome grimaced as she sat up straight, ruefully massaging her back.  
  
"Guess I'm stronger than I thought......"  
  
Inuyasha muttered under his breath, "I weigh no more than that backpack of yours..."  
  
"What was that, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Nani mo, nani mo........"  
  
A minute came and went as they sat there in uncomfortable silence.  
  
Inuyasha, trying to break the tension, sighed.  
  
"So..... why couldn't we have stayed in the Sengoku Jidai? I mean......."  
  
"You forgot? But.......... well, try this-- Inuyasha, osuwari!!"  
  
Inuyasha covered his head, waiting for the connection to the ground, but it never came.  
  
"Damn! I forgot! Aw........ Wait! Where are your family?! They don't know about--"  
  
"It's alright. Okaasan, Jiichan, and Sota-chan are staying at my aunt's in Nagasaki.  
  
So they don't know you secret. You're safe."  
  
The black-haired boy let out a sigh of relief. "Thank Kami-sama......"  
  
His stomach growled and he blushed.  
  
"Inuyasha, are you hungry?"  
  
He nodded embarrasedly.  
  
"I'll go make some ramen."  
  
"Yatta! Yeah!"  
  
Kagome came back up the stairs with a steaming bowl of ramen in her hands.  
  
Inuyasha groaned as his arm throbbed and he tried to sit up against Kagome's bed.  
  
He grunted his thanks and accepted the bowl of ramen.  
  
"Let me see your arm," Kagome said softly, and Inuyasha set his empty ramen bowl  
  
down and let the girl have a look at his arm.  
  
As she worked, he watched her tying his bandages. She is so beautiful, he thought  
  
to himself. His staring was interrupted as she asked a shy question.  
  
"Umm....... Inuyasha? Not to intrude or anything, but............"  
  
"But what?" he probed.  
  
"In that fight with Sesshoumaru earlier....... in every battle........ you have to win! You won't  
  
let yourself lose..... even when you're so pushed to the limit you can hardly stand! Why?"  
  
"I can't tell you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You wouldn't understand........" He turned his head to face the wall.  
  
"Maybe I would, if you would just TRUST me!" Kagome said forcefully, grabbing his  
  
chin and snapping his head back to face her.  
  
"Onegai? You know you can trust me......"  
  
"I guess....... let me try and explain," he said, sighing.  
  
"I didn't grow up as a....... normal child did. I never had any friends, and no schooling.  
  
First Otousan died, and I had to fight in order to save my life and my okaasan's.  
  
Then Okaasan died and I had to fight even to get food or clothing! I had to fight for my life. You  
  
understand yet?"  
  
Kagome shook her head embarresedly. "No....... gomen nasai........."  
  
Inuyasha crossed his legs, grimacing as he did.  
  
"All I knew..... know how to do is fight. Still, I'm learning how to read, write..... make friends....  
  
but you......"   
  
He trailed off.  
  
"Me what?" she urged.  
  
"You've got it made. When you were younger, you learned, you had friends, you didn't have  
  
to learn how to fight and protect others. But I did. My parents died and I was helpless.  
  
I had to learn how to fight to live day to day. What you take for granted.... a home, a   
  
family.......... I would give my life for. That's why I have to fight. I can't lose another person  
  
I love......... that's why I protect you guys..... you understand now?"  
  
Unshed tears pooled in Kagome's eyes and her voice trembled as she spoke.  
  
"I--I'm sorry, Inuyasha...... I never knew....."  
  
He touched her hand. "That's okay, Kagome."  
  
Sobs wracked her body and she curled up, knees to her chest. "No! No, it's not!  
  
Your okaasan...... your otousan...... what if Kikyo leaves for good?! Then everyone you  
  
love will be gone!"  
  
He smiled gently. "What you just said..... it's off a bit."  
  
She sobbed harder. " It can't be wrong! It just can't!"  
  
"I don't CARE about her anymore."  
  
She sat up and looked at him in shock, tears still streaming down her face.  
  
"Don't you realize it yet?"  
  
She shook her head and shuddered.  
  
"We..... Kikyo and I...... were two disconnected people from the rest of society trying to find  
  
another person who knew the sorrow, the pain. I don't think..... that we really ever  
  
were in love."  
  
She shook. "But--"  
  
He grabbed her shoulders and put a finger to her lips. "You."  
  
It was the magic word, the one she'd been waiting for for so long.  
  
She threw her arms around her and kissed him for all she was worth.  
  
He whispered against her lips, "Thank you...... here's one fight I can stand to lose....  
  
Kagome........."  
  
OwArI  
  
Awright, people, tell me what you think. Please read and review and I hope you   
  
enjoyed it! Arigatou gozaimasu!


End file.
